villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nahuala
The Nahual (Also known as''' La Nahuala''' in disguised posessed form) Is It is a powerful evil monstruous entity and titular main antagonists from mexican film made by Animex (Ánima Estudios) La Leyenda de la Nahuala. Years ago hat took over the body of a noblewoman, so carry out the plan sacrifice 3 pure young souls , so reigning in the world of mortals and becoming unstoppable powerfully in Puebla city. History Past History A long time ago in the mansion called The Old House (La Vieja Casona) ,an evil being of darkness took the body of a kind, innocent cook woman, who was mother and little Santos Machorro and that was when unleashed chaos inside the property, cursing wing family Villavicencio in the Night of the Dead (Noche de los Muertos) , so knowing that within the home waited wing now renamed The Nahuala, being by sacrificing innocent souls to 3 with the Medallion of Mikiska, at that moment Toñita San Juan managed to escape alive from the mansion, unfortunately leaving Xóchitl Ahuactzin and Theodora Villavicencio as wandering spirits, outside the priest Fray Godofredo and sorcerers witnessed this tragic incident next to a heartbroken sobbing Chamorro for his lost mother , so the place would be cursed for life until this day. In The Film 52 years later when Leo San Juan was sent to deliver a custom sweets and candies, was surprised by his prankster brother Nando continuing scaring with the legends of the Nahuala, deciding to delve into the entrance of The Old House to be finally kidnapped, when Leo decided bravely to enter through a small door access not rest until to save his beloved brother, after moments of misfortune with guests of the mansion, finally the young Leo encounters face to face with Nahuala and this tries to convince him to abandon hopes of rescuing Nando, but Leo was not intimidated by the threats of ruthless witch, unexpectedly nahuala would attack the boy between the mirrors in which was reflected, elsewhere the father Ray Godofredo had been kidnapped by Santos whose aim was to avenge the disappearance of his mother after the events of 1755, so I had captive sure not to interfere in their plans , Leo falling into a secret passage in which would lead to the last upper floor of the mansion, which surprisingly was captured by the nahuala and would have prepared for the ritual, the Grandma Toñita to see his two captives grandchildren by the wicked witch, was knocked out by Santos wing mercy of Nahuala . The full moon reflecting its light the main hall, the Nahuala is prepares to conclude his ritual, luckily the air balloon father Godofredo completely blocks the light caused by the moon, interference in the priest Santos faces a tough battle after the two fall dying by the rays of the Nahuala and being to be betrayed Santos , telling him all these years was not the spirit of his mother, but he had taken his way to learn that the son of this woman was full of resentment, using as its accomplice and complete the mission to bring an important member of the San Juan, Leo recovering from the hard confrontation kept surrendering to anything, it Nando distracts wing beast with the talisman of mikiska and throws wings hands of Leo which makes use of this with the mysterious amulet given by Godofredo combining their powers reverses the curse Nahuala of turning it into stone and releasing all souls tormented by it. Gallery nahuala evil grin.png|Nahuala Evil Grin. nahual angry stare.png|Nahuala Angry Stare. nahuala evil laugh.png|La Nahuala Evil Laugh. nahuala rising the power.png|La Nahuala Rising the Power. nahual breakdown.png|La Nahuala Villanous Breakdown. Trivia *Nahuala has certain similarities with The Beast from the Cartoon Network animated series , Over the Garden Wall. **Both are feared because they are represented as a terrifying figure for children. **These monsters are demonic entities are completely tormenting an entire town people, being also narration legends and scary stories. **Also they have the ability to take control and own wing people. **Another thing that was noticed was that had the hypocrisy to manipulate neutral characters or antiheroes who only tried to overcome the loss of their loved ones, intending to take advantage of their suffering and deceive them with false hopes in return to make them his minions. Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Murderer Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Summoners Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Humanoid Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Size-Shifter Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogue Villains Category:Genderless Category:Possessor Category:Collector of Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Amoral Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Master of Hero Category:Laser-Users Category:Bogeymen Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Horror Villains